


Природа и Воспитание: Теория заговора (Conspiracy Theory)

by PulpFiction



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Почти все можно объяснить происками инопланетян.Молодой Оливер Ватсон-Холмс находит друга. Кроссовер с "Доктором Кто".





	Природа и Воспитание: Теория заговора (Conspiracy Theory)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Conspiracy Theory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238933) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



Сказать, что Оливер был на работе — неправильно. Оливеру позвонили.  
В результате этого звонка он оказался в серверной Шотландии, продрогший до костей, и рассматривал распыленные по полю мельчайшие останки овец.  
— Я ничего не вижу, — Папочка отпустил пару язвительных замечаний из телефонной трубки, и Оливер попытался показать ему состояние местности.  
— Потому что здесь не на что смотреть, — возразил Оливер. — Фрагменты настолько мелкие, что разрешения телефонной камеры не хватит, чтобы их сфотографировать.  
— Так реши проблему с разрешением, — сказал Папочка.  
— Я разберусь с этим прямо сейчас, — Оливер давно привык к своему отцу.  
Папочка вздохнул, но только потому, что хотел быть в Шотландии, а не в Сассексе, и спросил:  
— В чем твоя теория?  
Оливер посмотрел на крошечные кусочки, оставшиеся от овец, и попытался найти в этом смысл. Он не мог придумать ничего, что сложилось бы в единую картину. Обычно он начинал с десятка уверенных теорий, затем при появлении фактов отбрасывал лишние, но сейчас в голове была пустота.  
— У меня нет теорий, — признался он, чувствуя себя слегка пристыженным.  
— Ой, только не это, — простонал Папочка.  
— Что? — Оливер встревожился.  
— Это значит, что замешан твой дядя. Если случается что-то, что имеет нулевой смысл, Майкрофт всегда в деле.  
— Но почему дядя Майкрофт замешан в овцах, разметенных по Шотландии?  
— А почему твой дядя сует нос во все дела? — пожаловался Папочка.  
— Я позвоню ему и просто спрошу, не распылял ли он овец в Шотландии, — Оливер посмотрел на крошечный кусочек шерсти у мыска ботинка.  
— Лучше ты, чем я, — фыркнул Папочка, — скажи ему, что я не передаю привет.  
— Так точно, — ответил Оливер с ухмылкой, а затем позвонил дяде.  
— Папочка передает кучу приветов, — сообщил он ему. — Громадное множество приветов. Массу приветов.  
— Я могу для тебя что-то сделать? — спросил дядя сухо.  
— Это ты распылил овец в Шотландии? — спросил Оливер.  
— Ты с какой степени к этому привлечен?  
— В той, что я пытаюсь в этом разобраться.  
— Хорошо, дай знать, если что-то найдешь, потому что мои люди в тупике.  
— Значит, ты не при чем?  
— Нет. Есть теория?  
— Нет, но Папочка сказал, что если теорий нет, значит, это твоих рук дело.  
— Льстит. Но это неправда. Не моих рук дело. Будь осторожен, ладно? Я не знал, что ты этим занят.  
— Потому что я ускользнул от твоего надзора в Дареме.  
— Да, я в курсе, — сухо заметил дядя.  
— Позвоню, когда со всем разберусь.  
Оливер нажал отбой и засунул телефон в карман. Сел на корточки и начал систематически собирать доказательства. Он уже занимался этим, но вдруг что-то упустил? Это была как раз такая ситуация, когда Папа смог бы помочь, задав очередной глупый, но верный вопрос. Оливер был готов позвонить Папочке и попросить его позвать к телефону Папу, когда чей-то голос сзади произнес:  
— Это инопланетяне.  
Оливер бросил взгляд через плечо на юношу, стоящего рядом. Примерно возраста Оливера. Может, чуть постарше. Странное анахроничное викторианское пальто с бархатной пелериной. Волосы, торчащие в разные стороны. «Псих,» — подумал Оливер. Психи выдвигали гораздо больше теорий заговора на месте преступления, чем можно было подумать.  
— Спасибо, — сказал он и вернулся к исследованиям. — Я учту это.  
— Нет, именно это я имею в виду, — настаивал юноша.  
Оливер почувствовал, как тот обходит его за спиной, и сгруппировался, принимая оборонительную позицию.  
— Это были инопланетяне. Они очень любят есть овец.  
— Они уничтожили ягнят, — отметил Оливер.  
— Это еда инопланетян, ну… некоторых инопланетян. Знаешь, как это бывает.  
— Я определенно ничего об этом не знаю, — ответил Оливер, удивленный, почему он участвует в этом странном разговоре. Незнакомец присел рядом и показал некое устройство в качестве доказательства, оно издавало жужжащий шум, и Оливер в тревоге произнёс:  
— Что за чертовщина?  
— Звуковая отвёртка, — ответил молодой человек.  
Оливер никогда не слышал о таком устройстве.  
— Что она делает? — спросил он с любопытством. Папа всегда говорил, что когда-нибудь любопытство убьет его. Папа не говорил бы так, если бы не считал эту черту очаровательной.  
— Все, — ответил юноша. — Кроме дерева. Никуда не годится, если надо работать с деревом. Думал, мой отец поленился с установками, так что с деревом она не работает.  
Оливер мало что понял из этой речи, и это увлекло его. Число вещей, которых не понимал Оливер, было исчезающе мало.  
— Можно посмотреть? — спросил он с восхищением.  
Спустя мгновение незнакомец осторожно протянул ему приборчик.  
— Только не сломай, — предупредил он. — Чинить ее — просто кошмар.  
— Я не собираюсь ее ломать, — Оливер изучил предмет так внимательно, как было возможно. Затем сказал:  
— Все это не имеет смысла.  
— Это имеет исключительный смысл. Просто у тебя ограниченное определение слова «смысл».  
Оливер ощетинился.  
— У меня нет ограниченного понимания слова «смысл». У меня есть нормальное определение этого слова.  
— Узкое мышление, — человек забрал предмет и постучал им по голове Оливера.  
Оливер отпрянул назад и, прищурив глаза, ответил:  
— Прошу прощения, конечно же, я уверен, что это инопланетная технология.  
Человек улыбнулся, словно услышал удачную шутку. Однако Оливер уже был достаточно взрослым и прекрасно адаптированным и знал, что не будет сносить чей-либо смех над собой. Он нахмурился, встал и собрался уйти, как человек сказал:  
— Дай-ка мне тебе кое-что показать.  
— Тебе следует понять, — холодно произнес Оливер. — Если ты собираешься меня убить, с твой стороны это будет чрезвычайным преувеличением возможностей.  
— Я — Брем, — с улыбкой представился человек.  
Боже, один из тех выпендрежников, которые представляются по фамилии, подумал Оливер, вспоминая Итон.  
— Ватсон-Холмс, — ответил он, пожимая протянутую руку.  
— Ватсон-Холмс, вот это имечко! Как тебя называть покороче?  
— По первому имени, — кисло ответил Оливер.  
Брем наклонил голову.  
— Тогда почему ты представился фамилией?  
— Потому что ты сделал то же самое.  
— Вовсе нет, Брем — мое имя, а фамилия — Тайлер.  
— Значит, ты поменял имя и фамилию местами?  
— Ничего подобного, но думаю, что ты прав. Брем — уменьшенное от Бремсштралюнг _(Bremsstrahlung, англ., нем., тормозное рентгеновское излучение, п.п.)_  
— Как тормозное рентгеновское излучение? — уточнил Оливер.  
Брем удивился.  
—Обычно люди этого не знают.  
— Видишь ли, я — не «люди», — сбивчиво произнес Оливер. Папочка всегда изрекал эту сентенцию с куда большим пафосом. Затем, чувствуя себя немного уязвлённым, добавил: — Я Оливер.  
— Оливер Ватсон-Холмс. Похоже на Оливер Уэнделл Холмс [1]. Я однажды повстречал его, но дело было перед завтраком, и он был весьма брюзглив. Просто, в качестве предупреждения.  
Оливер слышал о таком человеке раньше и знал, что:  
— Оливер Уэнделл Холмс умер в девятнадцатом веке.  
— Да, — радостно подтвердил Брем, затем добавил:  
— Подойди, хочу тебе это показать.  
Точно невменяемый, подумал Оливер, не спуская с Брема взгляда. Определенно, не следовало идти за ним.  
Тот пошел к красной будке, стоящей на земле. Этой будки точно не было, когда Оливер пришел на поле.  
— Погоди, — Оливер пробежал мимо Брема прямо к будке и внимательно ее оглядел. — Откуда это здесь появилось?  
— Интересно послушать твои предположения, — Брем выглядел довольным и экспансивно взмахнул руками.  
Оливер опять почувствовал, что над ним смеются, и это ему точно не понравилось.  
— Думаю, ты сейчас скажешь про инопланетян.  
— Мне интересны твои предположения, — повторил Брем.  
Но у Оливера не было никаких предположений. Он покружил вокруг будка и ничего не придумал. Будка просто таинственным способом возникла посреди пустого поля.  
Оливер решил открыть дверь, но она была заперта, и пришлось отступить. Он мог бы взломать замок, но не хотел делать этого при Бреме.

И тут Брем протянул ему ключ.  
— Продолжай.  
— Подожди, так это твоя будка?  
— Она была бы очень оскорблена, если бы услышала твои слова — сказал Брем.  
— Кто? Там кто-то есть?  
— Открой, — сказал Брем.  
Оливер поколебался, думая, что его втолкнут в будку, похитят и, вероятно, убьют.  
— Открывай сам, — он отдал ключ Брему. У него было отличное чувство самосохранения — заслуга Папы.  
— Справедливо, — сказал Брем через секунду и открыл будку.  
Помимо всего прочего, она оказалась...  
— Больше по внутреннему размеру, — подтвердил Брем любезно.  
— Постой, — Оливер поднял руку, а его мозг был погребен огромным числом теорий. Он засунул голову внутрь, уставился на огромное пространство, еще раз обошел будку, снова заглянул внутрь. Затем посмотрел на Брема и спросил:  
—Это связано с размерностью пространства?  
Брем улыбнулся, на этот раз не было ощущения, что над Оливером смеются.  
— Не хочешь повидаться с Оливером Уэнделлом Холмсом?  
— Машина времени? — спросил Оливер, и эти слова уже не показались ему нелепыми. Он стоял одной ногой в ином измерении, а другой ногой — на земле. Все возможно.  
— Машина времени и пространства, — сказал Брем, сияя от гордости.  
— Я хочу увидеть пришельцев, которые распыляли овец, — сказал Оливер поспешно, — а еще Джека Потрошителя. А потом двинемся в дом моих родителей, потому что им это жутко понравится.  
Затем он отправил Шерлоку сообщение:  
«Виноваты инопланетяне. ОВХ»

Оливер Уэнделл Холмс — врач, поэт, писатель, профессор университета. Его считают возможным прототипом Шерлока Холмса.  
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A5%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BC%D1%81,_%D0%9E%D0%BB%D0%B8%D0%B2%D0%B5%D1%80_%D0%A3%D1%8D%D0%BD%D0%B4%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%BB_(%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B0%D1%80%D1%88%D0%B8%D0%B9)


End file.
